Barney's Halloween Party
Barney's Halloween Party is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 18, 1998. Plot It’s Halloween, and Barney and his friends prepare for the big Halloween party at the school gym. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the Halloween party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Together the two learn that sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Poems: Five Little Owls Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Curtis (Monte Black) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) * Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) * Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) * Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) (debut) * Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Pop Goes the Weasel #I Like Autumn #Apples #So Many Pumpkins #S-M-I-L-E #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) #Five Little Owls #What I Want to Be #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) #A Big Parade of Costumes #Toss It in a Window #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #One, Two, You Know What To Do #I Love You Gallery Releases 1571321810 01 MZZZZZZZ.jpg|Original Release (1998) BlockBusterReleaseBHP.png|Blockbuster/Kidmongous Release (1998) BHPUKRelease.jpg|UK Release 51N3KSUMUnL.jpg|Original DVD release (2003) Barney's Halloween Party 2009 re-release.jpg|DVD Re-Release/Re-Release (2009) 884487104181_dvd_fs_3d_clr.png|Re-Release By Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2016) Barney - A Festa De Halloween.jpg|Original Spanish release Barney - Fiesta De Halloween.jpg|Spanish re-release. s-l640.jpg|Glow in the Dark Release By 9 Story and Universal (2018) Trivia *This video marked: **The first Halloween special in the Barney franchise. **The last Barney home video to feature Groundling Marsh and Joe Scruggs preview. **The last use of the season four versions of the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You". The season four vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" returned on the screening copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney. **The last use of the season four Barney costume. **The first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the home video, ''Let's Go to the Farm'', and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the home video ''Walk Around the Block with Barney''.'' **The only time the school's gym is shown. **The first home video where Mr. Boyd appears in. *During the song, "A Big Parade of Costumes", one of the kids in the background of the stage is wearing the same cheerleading uniform Luci wore in the season one episode "Carnival of Numbers". The uniform was also seen in the season three episode "Are We There Yet?". *When BJ says "Thanks Mrs. Pennypacker", Baby Bop lip syncs the exact same words. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. On VHS, that preview only appeared in ''Come on Over to Barney's House. *This video was shown in Children's Favorites: Halloween Treats. *The Blockbuster exlcusive release of the video included Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons ''as a bonus. *'Goof:''' During the end credits, Baby Bop's name was mispelled as "Baby Bob". Videos Trailer Barney's Halloween Party Trailer 1998|Barney's Halloween Party Trailer Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:1998